The Price of War
by Little-Red-Spit-Fire
Summary: She knew the gravity of the situation. Times were getting worse. Everything was going wrong. With the loss of Dumbledore, Hogwarts closed, and the words 'safe haven' became a distant dream acquirable by no one. Voldemort and his followers were everywhere. /post 6th book, alternate ending type. has some Hinny and some Romione. possibly more as story develops.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so I'm not leaving my other two stories, I'm just picking up a new one. After reading my friends story last night, I had a sudden urge to write a new story, so I did. I hope you like it, please do review!! And now that I am out of school till January, updates for my other two stories, as well as this one, should come quicker. So please do read, and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot. And the rating 'M' will come into play in later chapters.

* * *

"Is Harry coming?" the ginger-haired girl asked her busy mother.

"Yes dear. He's arriving tomorrow," Her mother put down the glass she was attempting to fix, and turned her attention to her daughter. "Ginny dear, you mustn't expect anything. He's only going to be here for a week, if that. Then he, Hermione, and…and Ron are going to be off."

Ginny knew she shouldn't look forward to his visit. She knew the gravity of the situation. Times were getting worse. Everything was going wrong. With the loss of Dumbledore, Hogwarts closed, and the words 'safe haven' became a distant dream acquirable by no one. Voldemort and his followers were everywhere. There were attacks left and right. Even the muggle world was being terrorized. More and more people kept turning up dead. But still, Ginny just wanted to spend time having fun with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She knew it was selfish of her, but she couldn't help it. She longed for the old days. The Hogwarts days.

"I know…" She replied with an almost eerie detachment. "Couldn't I just--"

"Absolutely not!" Mrs. Weasely shrieked, puffing herself up to full capacity. "You will do no such thing. I can't keep your brother home, but you I still have authority over. And you are going nowhere as far as this matter is concerned."

Ginny knew it was a shot in the dark. But she had to try again. She knew her mother would never let her leave, and go off with the Trio. Oh how she envied them sometimes. They always found adventures, of course they most often had their adventures tinged with tragedy, but she preferred to neglect those facts. In any case, she was going to be left home to worry herself sick about their well being. And she didn't think she was strong enough to stay sane through all the worry. She had often thought about just running away, and then finding the three. They couldn't possibly turn her away then…could they?

Noticing that her mother was flaring her nostrils, clearly thinking that Ginny was going to come back with a retort and they would get into yet another heated row, she decided it would be best to respond.

"Fine," She slumped her shoulders in defeat. "I'm staying home. But honestly, isn't it worse being here and not knowing?"

Apparently she had struck a nerve, for her mother suddenly lost all of her strength and let out an exasperated sigh as she slid into a chair at the kitchen table. Ginny noticed that her eyes were starting to redden with the effort of holding long awaited tears in. They were dangerously teetering on the edge, threatening to burst at any moment.

"I'm-I'm sorry," Ginny tried to console Mrs. Weasely as she too, took a seat at the table. "I didn't really mean anything by it…" She trailed off lamely as she started staring at her hands in her lap. She had no idea what to say or do.

"That thought has occurred to me quite a lot lately," Mrs. Weasley suddenly blurted out, although her focus was distant, as if she wasn't really there. "I wont know what's going on or how they are. Especially now that everyone on the clock is pointed to 'mortal peril'. I just don't know anymore…"

Ginny didn't quite know how to comfort her mother. She appeared to be having a breakdown, but it seemed that she was talking to herself more than Ginny.

"Arthur is constantly at the ministry doing God knows what, and if he isn't there, he's out fighting. Charlie, Bill, Fred, and George are already out in the battles, Percy wont have anything to do with us, and Ron is going to be leaving to fight with Harry soon." Here she broke off with a sob. Her tears spilled down her cheeks in a wave of suppressed emotion. It was a while before she had stopped weeping, and wiped her face clean. Ginny just hugged her and reassured her that they were all okay. She didn't know what else to do. It didn't seem like there was anything else she _could_ do.

"I can barely hold it together anymore. I'm just unraveling at the ends," she started to quietly sob into Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny found this quite disconcerting. She had never seen her mother completely broken down like this before. She was always so composed, and sure. But now…

"I keep dreaming that they're going to turn up missing or be found--" she choked on a sob, "found dead on the battle field…or worse." She started weeping full out now. All Ginny could do was rub her back. She wondered for a moment what would be worse than death. She couldn't think of anything. To her, death seemed like it would trump everything else.

After a moment, Mrs. Weasley sat up abruptly, knocking Ginny to the floor, wiped all the lingering tears off her face and walked out of the room mumbling about how she had to wake Ron up for breakfast. Ginny just lay dumbfounded on the floor.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked allowed as she got back off the floor and sat in a chair at the table.

Moments later Ron started to traps down the stairs all groggily eyed. Ginny decided that she'd ask him what would be worse than death in a battle. Although she reasoned with herself that it would be best to not bring up any earlier…_events._

Ron was a sight for sore eyes. His hair was untidy, unwashed, and stuck up at all odds and angle's. His pajamas were two sizes to small for him, and sported at least two holes. He looked as though he hadn't slept for even a moment, even though he had gone to bed before anyone else in the house. Ginny reasoned that it was because he had been thinking about what he, Harry, and Hermione would soon be doing. _I wouldn't be sleeping very much either if I was him_.

"Ron, I have a question," she watched as he slumped into the chair across from him.

"Yea, what is it?" He asked tiredly.

"Well I was wondering…"She wasn't exactly sure of how to put it. "I was wondering what could be worse than death in a war."

He looked at her in surprise. "Why do you want to know that?" he demanded.

"I was just talking to…to Luna, and she said that some things are worse than death. I was wondering what she meant."

"There are many things worse than death Ginny," He stared at the table for a moment in thought. "None of which that I what you to experience, or even know of."

"But I--"

"But since I doubt mum will tell you," he continued as though he was never interrupted. "The responsibility will have to fall to me."

Ginny was starting to wish that she had never asked this question. Just the way it made Ron slightly twitch, and turn completely somber, was enough to scare her. He almost never became this grave, and when he did, he was discussing an attack plan, or listening as others spoke about how they had been attacked.

"There are certain…_things_ that can happen to girls, or women, if they are captured in battle, that would be worse than death." He wiped his face with his hand as he sighed heavily. "Well not only women, but men too. Although it can be worse for the women."

"But what are they?" Ginny asked completely oblivious to the fact that her brother was trying to skirt around the actual subject matter.

"They can be tortured for information, or just tortured because the Death Eaters want some entertainment. But what's worse for the women is that…well…" He trailed off again.

"Is that what?" Ginny still couldn't understand what he was on about.

"Ginny, the women get raped. They're not only tortured by He-Who--by Voldemort, but he gives them to his followers to _play_ with," Ron looked at his little sister wearily. "That's what's worse than death. If you go out into a battle, you don't only have the chance of dieing, but you also have a chance of getting captured and used. That's why mum doesn't want you out there, and why Harry and I don't want you out there." He was quite for a moment. "And not only that, but seeing as you are connected to both of us, you could be used to get to us, and I'd be damned before I let that happen."

"Oh," Ginny was speechless, it didn't even occur to her that she could be raped. Not even in the deepest recesses of her mind. "But if I'm with you wouldn't there be less of a chance that they could capture me?"

"No!" Ron slammed his fist onto the table. "You would be safer here, at home, than out with us. That isn't even a question."

"But what about Hermione? Don't you want her to be safe?" She knew she had crossed a line, but she didn't care.

"You know I'd rather have Hermione anywhere but with me and Harry," He took a deep and heavy sigh, then sat back in the his chair, starring up at the ceiling. "I just can't keep her away. She would follow us to the ends of the earth, I'm sure of it. I have no authority over her. I _am_ worried about her. What could happen to her if she was…captured." He focused back on Ginny. "And because she's with us, they would torture and rape her. I'm sure of it. That's why I don't want you anywhere near us. I don't want to see you put through that, not when I can prevent it."

"But you can't, you can't prevent it," Ginny protested. "I can just as easily be attacked here, and captured or killed. And if I was, I wouldn't even have you guys to protect me. I'd be on my own."

"I know, I have thought about that. But it just seems like it would be safer if you were here. If you were with us, you wouldn't just be the target of peril, but you would be chasing it as well. And maybe it isn't exactly true, but in my mind, it just seems that you would be safer here." He laid his head on the table. "Besides, you wouldn't be alone, you'd have mum. She's a decent fighter."

Suddenly his stomach made a great lurching sound. "Speaking of mum, where is she? I haven't seen her since she woke me up a half an hour ago."

"I…I don't know," Ginny had a sneaking suspicion that their mother was in her bedroom, composing herself for her family.

"Well I'm starting to get kind of hungry," Ron's stomach grumbled again. "Really though Ginny, I didn't mean to scare you, I just thought you should know about what really happens out there. Even what I say is only the half of it. It is still much, much worse. That is why you should stay here and help mum."

"I-I know," Ginny agreed. "It's just that I want to be of help to you guys, and I don't want to sit on the sidelines not knowing about your guys' fate."

"I know Gin, but really, mum needs you. For as strong as she is, I don't think she could take another kid leaving her." He padded her hand across from the table, "It's for the best."

* * *

Thanks for reading!! Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review! And I'm working on the updates for all my stories, so they should be up before long. Have a nice day, night, or morning, depending upon when and where you're reading this.

J


	2. Reparing What is Broken

well here is the next chapter. hope you like it. please do read and review.

* * *

"I'm sorry dears," Mrs. Weasley said as she walked into the kitchen. "I had to fix something."

"That's alright," Ginny responded. Ron looked at her oddly for a moment.

"Well, what would you like to eat? I am correct in assuming that you are hungry aren't I?" She stood at the front of the table.

"I'd like some eggs and bacon," Ron announced. "Thanks Mum."

"No problem dear," Mrs. Weasley smiled. "And what about you Ginny?"

"I'm not really hungry," she stated.

"Nonsense," Mrs. Weasley whacked her wand on the table. "You need some food in you."

"Fine," Ginny grudgingly gave up. "I'll just have what Ron's having."

"Alright," Mrs. Weasley turned away and started saying incantations for the items that she'd need.

"Do you think she's alright?" Ron asked quietly.

"What?" Ginny whispered back.

"She seems slightly…odd, and she didn't even yell at me for my hair," Ron muttered. "It's almost like she might be in her own little world."

"Oh…" Ginny didn't want to say anything about her mother's breakdown. She didn't want to worry Ron anymore than necessary. "I don't know. She seems alright to me."

"If you say so," he mumbled, as Mrs. Weasley put down the plates of eggs and bacon in front of them.

"How did you sleep Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she sat down next to him.

"er…fine," he said through mouthfuls of egg.

"Really?" Mrs. Weasley continued.

Ginny thought it slightly odd that her mother kept asking these pointless questions. It just didn't seem normal. Ron appeared to share the same idea, because he was starting to look slightly puzzled.

"Er, yea. I slept comfortably," he answered.

"Well how nice," Mrs. Weasley commented as she started to eat.

Ginny and Ron looked worriedly at each other. She didn't appear to know what was going on. Her eyes were unfocused and had an eerie sort of detachment about them.

"Mum, are you alright?" Ron asked when Mrs. Weasley had been quite for a few minutes.

"What dear?" She asked as she turned to him. She seemed to have come out of her reverie, and started to stare at his haggard appearance. "My word! You look like you were raised in a pig sty!"

Ginny could only stare at her mother wearily. If she was this bad now, what was she going to be like after Ron left them?

"…er…" was all the response Ron could make.

"Well what are you doing down here?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she hurriedly stood up from the table and snatched their plates, regardless if they were done or not.

"Hey, I wasn't--" Ginny started to protest as her empty fork stabbed the table.

"Now go up stairs, take a shower, and get properly dressed!" Mrs. Weasley continued throwing the dishes into the sink, ignoring her children's protests.

"…Right," Ron muttered as he started to scoot his chair away from the table.

"I'm going to the store, we need more food," Mrs. Weasley announced, then disaparated.

Ron stayed sitting in his chair, he could only stare at the now empty spot where his mother had once stood.

"What is she talking about?" He turned to face Ginny. "We have plenty of food."

"Maybe she wanted to get something for Harry?" Ginny voiced.

In all honesty, Ginny had no clue where her mother was going. She couldn't fathom an idea. She just supposed that she needed to get out of the house, breath in the fresh air. But where on earth was she going?

"I doubt it," Ron laid back in his chair, staring at the ceiling. "There's something wrong," he sat up straight, and stared at Ginny, "and you're not telling me what it is."

"No," Ginny lied quickly. A bit too quickly. "I mean, I don't know what's with her."

Ron eyed her doubtfully, and then let out a long sigh as he got closer to the table and rested his head on his arms. Ginny just remained in her set, gazing at her brother.

"Ginny, I know something's going on," she stiffened a bit, but he hadn't noticed. "If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. But at least let me know if our mother is alright."

He remained resting his head on his arms, but his tone made it seem as though he were actually at Ginny's feet pleading.

"She's--" Ginny couldn't lie to him. He'd see through it. Just like when she said that Harry hadn't hurt her with the sudden break up. Ron saw right through that. He tried to help, but she wouldn't let him close enough. She preferred to cry alone. After awhile he stopped trying. As far as Ron, Hermione, and Harry were concerned, she had gotten through the break up. Of course, that was what she led them to believe. In actuality, she was still in love with him, and could not understand his reasoning. No matter how hard she tried to make sense of it. It always escaped her, and left her with a sense of abandonment.

No, she wasn't going to lie to her brother. Though she _could_ give him half truths. He would be more appt to believe those, and wouldn't keep asking her questions. Yes, that was it, she would just omit part of the truth. All right, _most_ of the truth. But still, it was better than telling him the actual reality of the situation. She didn't want her big brother to worry so much about his mother's well being. If he did, he might not go with Harry, or he might still leave with him, but his heart wouldn't be in it. And that just wouldn't due. No, she wasn't about to let him realize just how far into depression their mother was teetering. That would be a burden that she alone would shoulder.

She took a great breath, and carefully constructed a half-lie for him. It was the best she could do.

"Honestly, I don't know," she regarded him carefully as he picked his head up and started to watch her. "I can tell that something is…off, but I don't think it's too big of a deal."

He stared at her for a moment, she knew that he was searching her face for a hint that would betray her, but she remained collected and wouldn't let anything slip through.

"Well if you're sure," he was testing her; she knew it. He was trying to get her to falter in her carefully constructed half-truth. He was determined that something was wrong.

"Well like I said, I'm not sure, but to me, it just doesn't seem that important," she took a breath. "She's probably just a little worried about all this. Just like every other witch and wizard out there," she ended. Now all she had to do was wait with baited breath to see if he ate what she fed him.

He did.

"Alright," he sighed as he moved his hand through his hair. "I guess if it _is_ normal behavior. I suppose I was just looking more into it than needed."

"Yea," she breathed, relieved that he hadn't learnt the truth.

"Man, I'm still hungry," he grumbled as he pushed his chair and got up from the table.

"There's always cereal," Ginny offered, earning herself a scowl.

"Yea, right." Ron started to make his way back up the stairs, "I'm going to get dressed. Harry should be coming soon, and Hermione."

As if Ron had summoned Harry himself, he popped into the living room of the Burrow.

"Hey Ron…Ginny," he said somberly.

"Damn it," Ron swore, making his way back down to his best friend. "I was hoping to get dressed before I saw you. But I guess no such luck, huh."

"Eh, just go get dressed. Actually, while you're at it, you ought to take a shower too. I can wait to talk to you," Harry answered as he took a seat on the couch. Ginny quickly got up from the table and joined him.

"Well if you insist," Ron quickly ran up the stairs and off towards the bathroom.

"So how are things here?" Harry asked, almost strained.

"They're no better than anywhere else," Ginny replied as she leaned against the armrest, away from Harry.

"Right," he mumbled. "How are you?"

Ginny looked back at him, and noticed that he was only sitting about two feet away. Oh how she would love to just throw herself on him. Just to feel a spark of life again, she hadn't felt very alive for a long time. Of course, she resisted her urge.

"I'm doing as well as expected, Harry," she answered looking down at the floor. She wasn't about to let him realize how much he had hurt her. He didn't need that on his conscience. He didn't need to be worrying about such insignificant little things.

"Oh," she felt him move slightly on the couch. Suddenly he put his hand on her thigh in a reassuring gesture. "Ginny, I'm sorry that it had to turn out this way."

"Really Harry, I'm fine," She stubbornly told the floor. She wouldn't look up. She wanted to yell at him, tell him that it didn't have to turn out this way that they could still be together. But she was resolved to not let him see how devastated she was. So she continued to stare at her feet.

"No," with his free hand he took her face and lifted it up to face him. "No, you're not."

"Harry," she couldn't breath. She feared that her emotions would betray her at any moment.

"I know that you didn't want this," he continued to hold her face still, although she was determinedly staring downwards. "But this is how it has to be. I can't be with you. I don't want you--"

"Being used against you," she finished quietly. Gazing up into his emerald eyes, all of her questions started to creep up her throat. "I know."

She struggled to keep her face passive, but it was a futile effort.

"But why!" she suddenly blurted out, startling Harry, so he let go of her face. She couldn't keep it inside anymore, it just bubbled up and exploded from her. "Why must you run away from me? I will be no safer without you!"

"Yes! Yes, you will," he tried to explain, but she wouldn't have it.

"No! I'm to attached to go back now!!" Tears were starting to spring into her eyes. "I'm all ready a liability! So why not just keep me? Even if you brake up with me, they will still be able to use me to get to Ron."

"Because…" He couldn't think of an answer. Ginny was right of course. It didn't matter if he broke up with her or not in that consideration. So far, he had only succeeded in making them both miserable. "Because I thought it would make me feel better just _thinking_ that you might be safer."

"But I wouldn't be!" She persisted as she unconsciously started to move closer to him, closing the gap. "I'm not asking to go with you guys. I know you'd never let me. But couldn't we just…"

"Gin, I want to just as much as you…" he took her hand in his. "But I just don't think it is the right thing to do. What if I don't come back? Then you'd have wasted all that time…"

"It wouldn't have been wasted," she breathed, now mere inches from his face. "And you _will_ come back."

"But I don't want you to get anymore hurt than you have to," he was clearly grasping for an excuse.

"I couldn't get anymore hurt than I am right now," she looked down at her hand that was in his. "Harry Potter, I am already in love with you. Pushing me away will only hurt me more."

She couldn't believe that she had actually said it. It just slipped out.

"Ginny," he released her hand, and cupped her face. "I will always love you, but I just don't want you wasting your love on me."

"That makes no sense, and you know it," she protested, as tears started to fall freely down her cheeks. "I can't just tell myself to stop loving you, and you trying to distance yourself like this, will only make us both miserable. And for nothing!"

Suddenly she decided to act on the impulse that she had been fighting down during the entire duration of the their conversation.

She closed the last few inches between them and impulsively started to kiss him. Her hands went up to his hair, as his entwined themselves through her hair and crept towards her spine.

She didn't know what she was doing, but she didn't want to stop. She was forcefully pushing him backwards, all the while kissing him more passionately. He started to run the curve of her spine lightly with his fingers. He couldn't stop kissing her, even when he was lying down on the couch. Or when he realized that he was making out with his best friends sister, who he was supposed to be convincing to break up with him.

His hands found their way to the bottom of her shirt and started to creep up, just as hers started to unbutton his. His thumbs were caressing the soft skin just below her bra when he suddenly cut off from her.

He sat up so abruptly that she had to catch herself before falling backwards.

Pulling down her shirt, she eyed him wearily.

"We shouldn't be doing this," he whispered.

"You're right, we should have found my room first," she tried to smile.

"Ginny…"

"Harry I know," she let out an exasperated sigh. "But can't you see that this is real?"

"Yes," he grudgingly answered after a minute. "That's why I said we _shouldn't _be doing this."

* * *

hope you liked it. if you have any question just ask them in the review. i'm working on all three stories, so i probably wont be updating really quick. thanx for reading!!


	3. Plans

sorry for the slow updates. i would have had this chapter up a couple of days ago, except fanfic wouldnt let me update anything for a few days. man was that annoying. so anyways, here's the next chapter. hope you like it. i'm in the process of writing the next chapter for it as well, so hopefully that wont take to long. so please do read and review!

* * *

**PLANS**

"Seriously?" Ginny started to ask in disbelief. "I changed your mind?"

"Yes," he pulled her into his chest. "That you did."

She looked up at him for a moment, and then settled herself into his chest, making a pillow out of his shoulder.

"I assume that I can not convince you to take me with when you leave?" she asked playfully, but with a hint of anger.

"You assume correctly," he answered her as he pressed her harder into his chest for a moment.

"Not even if I tempt you with the promise of sex?" she smiled slyly.

"No. Not even with the promise of sex," he turned her so that he could see directly into her eyes. "I care more about protecting you, than I care about having sex."

He bent his head down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"All right! I'm ready for talking," Ron ran down the stairs toward them.

He sat down next to Ginny, eyeing them suspiciously.

"What's going on?" he asked slowly.

"We're okay again," Harry started, a bit unsure of how Ron would take the news.

"We're going out again," Ginny smiled happily.

For a moment Ron looked confused, then he started to stare at them with a look of horror.

"No-Harry-you said yourself!" He almost yelled as his horror evolved into anger. "She's not coming with us! I don't car what she…" He twitched slightly. "What she promised you! I don't want her with us! I thought we agreed on that?!"

Ginny could only stare at him.

"Ron, mate, calm down. She's not coming with us. Trust me, I'd never let her come," he told his distraught friend.

"Oh," Ron looked slightly abashed. "Sorry. I just figured…"

"No way! I don't want her there just as much as you."

"Right," Ron mumbled.

"I still don't see why I can't just-"

"No!" They both said forcefully.

Ginny got up and huffed up the stairs to her room.

"Well it's nice to see you guys back together again. You have no idea how miserable she's been all summer," Ron mentioned as he settled back on the sofa. "Not that I blame you for it of course, you did what you thought was best."

"Yea…"Harry clapped his hands together, "so, I have some news."

Ron immediately straightened up and started to look somber yet again.

"First, where's Hermione?" Harry wondered.

"I don't know," Ron's voice had an edge of panic to it. "She should be here any moment."

"Alright, well I'd like to wait for her first."

"Sure," Ron nodded. "So why are you guys back together again anyways?"

"Your sister is quite…_persuasive._" Harry answered smiling a bit.

"Harry, please, I just ate breakfast for Merlin's sake!" Ron gagged in disgust. "But to her credit, she is very manipulative."

"Well we _were_ fighting," Harry told his best friend. "But then suddenly she just started kissing-"

"LA, LA, LA!" Ron started bellowing while Harry covered his ears.

"Oh Ronald, stop being such a dork," a voice came from behind the couch.

"Hey Hermione!" they both greeted her as she walked around it and sat in between them. Her normally wild and bushy hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"I didn't hear you come in," Ron stated.

"Well I popped in while you were yelling at the top of your lungs," she told him.

"That would explain it. He is _very_ loud," Harry smirked.

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked curiously.

"She's up stairs pouting in her bedroom," Ron answered.

"Oh," Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "I was sort of hoping that you guys might…well might get back together."

"Oh we did," Harry said happily. "That's what set Ron off. I was telling him how she-"

"Shut it! Now!" Ron yelled again covering his ears.

Hermione smacked the back of his head.

"Anyways, she's upstairs because I still wont agree to let her come with us."

"Oh that," Hermione sighed. "She'll come around to see it's for the best."

"So what's your news?" Ron asked.

"First of all, we're going to be leaving a lot sooner than I'd previously thought." He waited a moment. Seeing their nods, he continued. "Alright, I am leaving tomorrow morning to Grimmauld Place to get things ready. I want you two to leave the following day, and take Ginny and Mrs. Weasley with you."

"Why aren't we leaving with you tomorrow?" Ron asked.

"Because I want you guys to stay with, and leave the house with, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley." He quickly added, "just in case something happens."

"I understand," Hermione agreed somberly. "And it _is_ a good idea to have them live at Grimmauld Place."

"Your mum won't mind, will she?" Harry turned to Ron.

"Nah."

"Speaking of Mrs. Weasley," Hermione blurted out. "Where is she?"

"I have no clue," Ron answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "She's been acting…funny. I think Ginny might know what's up with her, but she isn't telling me."

"Oh," Hermione sighed. "The war is probably just getting to her. Don't worry Ron," She put a hand on his back to sooth him. "She'll be fine."

"Yea," Ron laid back against the couch.

"So Harry," Hermione changed the subject. "We are leaving the day after tomorrow and taking Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley with us then?"

"Yes. I'm leaving tomorrow so I can set things up back at headquarters."

"Sounds like a plan," Hermione smiled brightly. "So do you think the death eaters will really show up here?"

"I don't know," Harry shook his head. "But I don't want to take that risk."

* * *

hope you all liked it! i'll try as hard as i can to update, but i have alot going on write now. and if you're wandering about Appearances, i'm working on that one as well. so anyways, thanx for reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

This is short, I know. But I wanted to get it out to all of you! :) I've picked this story back up. I'm thinking of picking my other Harry Potter story back up as well. Not sure yet. Anyway, read and enjoy. Please leave a review! I would love to hear what you think of it. Helpful criticism is welcome as well.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Are you sure you must leave so soon, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking concerned. "You couldn't stay for another day?"

"No, I'm afraid not, Mrs. Weasley," Harry answered, eating the last bit of toast left on his plate that Mrs. Weasley had made for him earlier that morning. "I must be getting on.

Everyone was seated in the kitchen, finishing the last bits of breakfast they had on their plates. Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed up late the previous night going over their plan for the next few days. They wanted to be sure that it would go smoothly and without incident, if and emergency should arise. Ginny had stayed up half the night listening to them with an old set of extendable ears. She wanted to know exactly what their plan was.

"Where'd you go yesterday, mum?" Ron asked through mouthfuls of egg.

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley waved her hand impatiently. "Just to see your father, that's all. He was out on assignment and needed something."

Ron eyed her skeptically, but didn't say anything. Hermione and Ginny were discussing how Ginny and Harry made up, quiet undertones. Ron looked agitated every time he caught a snippet of their conversation.

"Are you all packed and ready then, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked, picking up their finished breakfast plates from the table.

"Yeah," he responded. "I didn't bring much here, so I'm ready to go."

He looked at Ron, who nodded back.

"Er—Mrs. Weasley?" Harry started uncertainly.

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Weasley said without turning back towards him.

"We—Ron, Hermione, and I, that is—thought it best if you and Ginny were to leave the Burrow and well."

Ginny and Hermione stopped their discussion at once and watched Mrs. Weasley, who was still facing away from them, towards the sink. Ginny was worried about how her mum would take the news. Ron thought she'd be fine with it. Sad, but fine. Ginny, however, thought her mother would take it very poorly. This was their _home_ after all. They had lived here for years. She couldn't just give that up. It was where she had raised her children. No, Ginny didn't think her mother would be too keen on leaving, even if it was for her safety.

Mrs. Weasley's back stiffened, and she had a rather tight hold on the counter top. She still did not turn around.

"Oh?" She said.

Harry looked at Ron for help. Ron looked as though he didn't know what to do either. He looked just as worried.

"Er, yeah," Harry tried to continue. "We—er—we thought it would be safer for you guys to also leave, and come to Grimmauld Place."

Ginny continued to watch her mother grip the counter, still not turning around. Hermione looked anxious. She tried to tell Ron before that she didn't think his mum would just leave, but Ron hadn't listened to her.

"Mum," Ginny tried. "It's a pretty good plan. I mean it _would_ be safer than here. It's got loads of enchantments and spells.

Mrs. Weasley's shoulders slumped over, but she continued to grip the counter. It appeared as thought she was now holding on to it for support.

"Are you quite sure that would be for the best, Harry?" She said so quietly, they had to strain to hear her.

"Yes," Harry responded, just as quietly. "Yes, I think it would."

Mrs. Weasley finally turned around; her eyes were red and watery, with the effort of holding in her tears. Her face looked older in that moment, than it had ever done before. She looked as though she was under a great amount of strain.

"Leave the burrow?" She repeated.

"Yes," Harry responded, looking worriedly at Ron and Ginny, "leave the Burrow and—"

"Go to Grimmauld Place?" Mrs. Weasley finished, still looking very strained.

"Yes." Harry didn't know what else to say. He looked around towards Ginny or Ron for help, but they were at a loss as well.

"That's the idea," Hermione said quietly, after a moment. "It really would be safer, Mrs. Weasley. And with the Ministry on the verge of collapsing, your guys' house could quickly become a target."

"But it hasn't collapsed yet," Mrs. Weasley started wringing her hands. "Maybe it'll stay standing."

She looked out the window as she said this. She knew that was a futile hope. The ministry would crumble, and soon. There was no preventing it, there was only prolonging it.

Hermione looked anxiously at Harry, She didn't know what else to say. They had never seen Mrs. Weasley like this, and it frightened them.

Mrs. Weasley looked back at them and sighed, slumping, with her back against the counter. "You're right of course. I know you are."

The other four exchanged quick glances, but didn't say anything.

"It's only a matter of time before the ministry falls, and we are all over run by the Death Eaters," she sighed again. "It's just—this is our _home_."

"I know mum, but—" Ron started, but was cut off by Mrs. Weasley, who continued as though Ron had never said a word.

"And I hate to leave it." She shook her had slightly. "If we let them take all that is good away from us, what do we have left? What else is there to fight for?"

Ginny was starting to become frightened. Her mother _never_ spoke like this. She always kept a calm, cool, head about her. But this, this sounded more like she started questioning whether or not any of it was worth it. If the fighting and sacrifices they were all making were with it.

"Mum," Ron stood up and held his mother's hand tightly, looking her in the eyes. "We _have _to fight. We _have_ to. There's nothing else for it."

"Yes, I know," Mrs. Weasley gave his hand a little squeeze and looked down at the floor.

"You and Ginny need to pack up your things," Ron continued. "We're going to leave here tomorrow with you. Hermione and I are."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, and gave his hand another little squeeze before standing up straight and smoothing out her robes.

"Yes, yes," she sounded herself once more. "Right you are. Ginny, why don't you run upstairs and start packing your things."

"I already have," Ginny responded, then added quickly, "I heard them talking about it last night."

"I _thought_ I saw an extendable ear," Hermione laughed.

"Yeah," Ginny grinned. "Fred and George left one or two behind when they moved out."

The rest of the day had past rather unremarkably. Harry said his goodbyes, and assured Ginny that she'd see him again at Grimmauld Place before he was to take off with Ron and Hermione. Ron helped Mrs. Weasley pack up the things she thought she would need, as Hermione sat around chatting with Ginny and knitting. It was nearly dinnertime when Mrs. Weasley had finished packing up and had started making food for them all.

"How about your parents, Hermione? Where are they going?" Ginny asked absent-mindedly.

Hermione stopped knitting the hat she'd been working on for the past few hours at once, and became very ridged.

"They're going for an extended holiday overseas," she said quietly, biting her lip and staring at her folded hands in her lap.

"How did you convince them to go without you though?" Ginny asked.

"I—I didn't." Hermione looked on the verge of tears. Taking a deep breadth, she continued, "I modified their memories. They don't know they have a daughter. As far as they know, they are a happily married couple with a pet cat."

Ginny looked horrified and was deeply sorry she ever brought it up. She didn't know what else to say, to try and make it up to her, so she settled on saying nothing. After a few minutes had past, Hermione wiped her eyes and resumed knitting her hat.

Ron came in from the kitchen a little while later to tell them dinner was ready. It was a quiet and somber meal. They only spoke when they passed dishes, each in their own world. This went on for the rest of the meal. The only thing that could be heard was the clatter of silverware, a mumble for the mashed potatoes, clinks of glasses when they accidently hit plates. After they were finished eating, they all helped Mrs. Weasley clean up.

After a long moment, Ron asked, "Mum, where's dad? I thought he was going to be home tonight."

"He must be out doing work for the Order again." She sighed heavily. "He hardly eats anymore, he's gone for so long."

A loud noise emitted outside their front door. Mrs. Weasley was so startled by the loud CRACK, she dropped the plate she was holding. It shattered into dozens of little pieces. She left it there, not bothering to repair it, as she and the others stood, staring fixedly at the front door.

"Molly!" Yelled Arthur Wealsry, as he wrenched the door open, nearly sprinting into his home. "The Ministry. It's fallen. It's no more."

He was looking wild, his hair sticking up at all ends, his face unshaved, and his eye bulging and darting in all directions. He saw them all staring at him, frozen, and couldn't understand they weren't moving. They had to leave!

"The Ministry has fallen," he said once more. "The Death Eaters have taken it over, we must leave. Now. They are on their way."

* * *

I will try and get out another chapter soonish, especially since this one is soo short. Let me know what you think of it! :) I know there are probable grammar issues in here, but I wanted to send it out quickly. So I'm sorry! Anyway, good day!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! I'm trying to do this thing where I get a a new chapter out every week. So far, it's going well! :) I would like to remind you all that I know chapters 1-3 especially have a lot more grammar errors in them, as they were written 6 years ago. So please, keep that in mind as you read through the story and review. I'm much better at my grammar now, though I do still have errors, I know. No one's perfect. Anyway, so here's Chapter 5! I hope you all enjoy it! and please do review and tell me what you think. I love to hear what you all have to say about it. Constructive criticism is appreciated. :)

Without further ado, chapter 5!

* * *

Mrs. Weasley blinked, and stared at Arthur in disbelief. It couldn't have happened, it simply couldn't have!

"Molly! Are you listening to me!?" Mr. Weasley shook his wife slightly. "We have to go, _now!_" He turned towards the other three, "You lot need to get out."

It was as if the bubble they were trapped in had suddenly burst and they all came to their senses at once. Mrs. Weasley was running over to her things that she and Ron had packed earlier; Hermione had snatched up the small bag she had brought with her, and hastily threw a few of her scattered items into it; Ron picked up his own sack that had been packed hours before, and went to the window to see if any Death Eaters were all ready there; Ginny dashed up the stairs to retrieve a photo of Harry and Her that she forgot to throw in her bag earlier. It was utter chaos.

"They aren't out there yet," Ron yelled, keeping an eye on the yard.

"They'll be here any moment," Mr. Weasley stated as he tried to stop his wife from attempting to pick all her belongings up at once. "They think Harry's here."

"Good thing he left when he did then." Hermione rushed over to Mrs. Weasley and cast a spell over her belongings, making them smaller, then threw them into her own bag. Mrs. Weasley tried to protest, but Hermione wasn't listening.

"Ginny! Get down here now! We have to Disapparate, and you'll have to Side-Along Apparate with one of us!" Mr. Weasley yelled up the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley was going into hysterics. Hermione shot Ron a worried look, which returned almost instantly. It wasn't like his mother to fall apart like this. She was always strong and always together. She was their rock. He checked out the window again, but no one had appeared yet. It was only a matter of time though. The security precautions over The Burrow wouldn't last long, now that the Ministry was overrun.

Only minutes had past, but it felt like hours. Ginny couldn't find her photo. She was tearing the room apart; it was nowhere to be seen. She could hear them yelling for her from below. She knew this was a stupid, reckless idea, but she wanted one photo of her and Harry to hold on to. To remember what it was like before. To remember _him._

Ron tore up the stairs, bursting into his sister's room.

"What the bloody hell are you doing? We need to go!" He grabbed her by the arm and started steering her towards the door. She wrenched her arm out of his grip.

"Not yet! I haven't found it!" She was on the verge of tears, and started crawling under her bed, looking for the misplaced photo.

"Ginny! We haven't got time for this!" Ron yelled at her and tried to pull her out from the bed. "You need to be out of here, _NOW_. The Death Eaters will be here any moment, and I can't let them catch you. I—I would never forgive myself. And neither would Harry."

"I just want my photo," Ginny was crying in full earnest now, still sweeping her hands out hoping to stumble upon it.

"What photo?" Ron pulled his sister up to face him, holding on to her arms tightly. "What are you looking for?"

"The photo of Harry and me," she cried. "The only one I've got."

Ron looked at his sister with sympathy. He understood her mad desire to find it, but he also knew that it cost them dearly.

"I'm sorry Gin, but we've got to go," he started pulling her from the room.

"Wait!" Screamed Ginny, through her still streaming tears. "I see it!"

She was pointing with her free arm to under her nightstand, where a corner of a photo was poking out. "Please Ron," she pleaded, "_please_. Just let me go so I can grab it. I'll be right down after you. I swear."

Ron knew how he'd feel if he couldn't have a single photo of him and Harry, or worse yet, him and Hermione. Against his better judgment he released her.

"You better be following me down here," he called over his shoulder, as he took the stairs two at a time to get back to the others. He felt like he wasted a lifetime in Ginny's room. There was no possible way the Death Eaters weren't here by now.

Hermione was trying to console Mrs. Weasley, who it seemed had finally broken. She didn't know what to do. Looking up, she spotted Ron and rushed over.

"We need to get her out of here first," Hermione whispered to him. "And I don't think she can Apparate properly in this condition." She looked back at Mrs. Weasley, worried.

"Dad," Ron pulled his father away from his mother. "You need to take her now. She has to Side-Along Apparate with you. I'll take Ginny."

"No, no, I should take her," Mr. Weasley tried to argue.

"Dad, it's fine. I've got her, just get mom out of here."

Mr. Weasley looked as though he might argue for a moment, but then nodded his head an agreement.

"Come on Molly," he coaxed his wife up from her sitting position. "We need to leave."

Mrs. Weasley stood up next to her husband, and grabbed hold of his arm.

"Ron, get your sister, and leave after us," Mr. Weasley said, strained. He looked around his home for a moment longer then Disapparated.

Ginny came running down the stairs, tucking her photo into the front pocket of her muggle jeans, and grasping her wand.

"Where're mum and dad?" She asked, looking around.

"They all ready left," Ron answered quickly. He then looked at Hermione, "you're good to go by yourself, right?"

"Of course I am," Hermione answered him, looking frightened. "But we need to leave now, I think I heard something outside."

Ginny ran over to Ron, grabbing his arm in preparation as Hermione Disapparated.

"Are you—" Ron began to say, but was interrupted by a loud bang. The front door flew off its hinges and broke into tiny fragments of wood.

"Fuck," he swore and pulled out his wand, ready to defend himself and his sister. Ginny pulled out her wand as well, though she had to let go of Ron's arm to do so.

Snape came gliding in, and spotted them standing only feet away. He frowned slightly for a moment, then came towards them, wand lowered. Ginny thought this was very strange. Why wasn't he pointing his wand at them?

Ron looked over at his sister and realized that she was no longer holding his arm. "Ginny, grab my arm so we can leave."

Ginny jumped slightly, forgetting that they were about to Disapparate. She switched her wand to her other hand and grabbed Ron's arm again. But just as she did so, Snape latched on to her other arm.

She looked at him in horror. Ron hadn't seemed to notice, he looked like he was about to Disapparate. Ginny had a split second decision; let go of Ron so that Snape couldn't follow them, or keep holding on and let Snape be transported with.

She let go of Ron's arm just as he was about to go. He noticed a fraction of a second too late, barely getting out the word, 'no'. Ginny mouthed, "I'm sorry," but he'd already Disapparated. She turned, frightened, looking at Snape.

"What did you do that for?" Snape sounded outraged and for a moment, it looked as though he was frightened as well.

"What?" Ginny blinked, confused.

"You should have left with him, you sill girl." Snape hissed, dropping her arm.

Ginny was now thoroughly confused. This didn't sound like the ravings of an angry Death Eater being denied the chance to catch Harry Potter. No. This sounded genuine, as though Snape had actually wanted Ginny to Side-Along Apparate with Ron to safety. But that couldn't be…

Suddenly a second blast, issuing from outside, signaled the arrival of another Death Eater. Ginny strained to look through the window, but could only see the broom shed on fire.

Snape swore next to her, and grabbed hold of her arm once more. Ginny tried to force her arm from his grip, but it was no use, he was holding on too tightly. She looked back at the front entryway as she heard laughter issuing from just beyond it.

Bellatrix came striding in, glancing around. She spotted Snape, and came over by them. She leered at Ginny through her long, dark eyelashes.

"What have we here?" She asked happily, continuing to watch her as a fox watches it's prey before the kill.

"I caught this one trying to flee," Snape responded curtly. "The others weren't here. Just this one."

Ginny stopped glaring at Bellatrix and stopped struggling against Snape's hold. She glanced up at him shock. She knew he saw Ron, at the very least. Maybe even Hermione. Why was he lying to Bellatrix about it?

"I've asked her if she knew where they were, and where she was off to," Snape continued smoothly. "But she doesn't know anything."

Bellatrix looked at him, irritated. "Oh, doesn't know anything, does she? That what she told you, is it? And you believe her, do you?"

"Of course not," Snape responded drily, his eyes flashing. "I searched her mind to see if she was telling the truth. Or have you forgotten, Bellatrix, that I am gifted at Occlumency?"

Bellatrix sneered at him for a moment, then turned back to Ginny. "We'll just have to see if that's true, won't we."

"I've already told—" Snape started but Bellatrix cut across him.

"I don't care what _you_ have to say _Severus_," she eyed him contemptuously. "We're taking her back to the Manor."

Ginny was frightened. The Manor? Was this the Death Eaters headquarters? Why, oh why, did she waste all that time looking for that damned photo!

Bellatrix let out a short, hollow, bark of laughter.

"Yes, little Weasley, you would be right to be scared." She turned to Snape, "take her outside and wait for me."

Snape sneered at her, but steered Ginny outside all the same. Ginny didn't have to wait long to wonder what Bellatrix was doing in her home. For as soon as she and Snape stepped out where the front door had once been, she could already feel the heat from the fire that was issuing from Bellatrix's wand. Once she had made it a few paces away, Snape, who was still holding fast to her arm, turned her around.

Ginny let out a cry. The Burrow was on fire. She could see flames licking at the windows, and engulfing the inside of her home. Within seconds they had made it to the outer walls, and the whole house went up in flame. It looked like a horrific nightmare. Everything she ever had was in that house. It was the only home she ever knew, and now it was burning. There would be nothing left but ashes and memories of a distant past. She wanted to look away; she didn't want to see the destruction of her once beloved home, but she simply could not. She just stood transfixed with horror, watching pieces of her home fall, burning, to the ground.

"Stop blubbering, girl," Bellatrix sneered next to her. Ginny hadn't even noticed her come out of the house.

She touched her face with her free hand, and realized she was crying. Tears were spilling down her cheeks and falling into the grass below, as several more pieces of The Burrow, scorched by the fire, could no longer hold the weight of the house, and collapsed.

"Give her to me," Bellatrix snatched Ginny's free arm. "I'll take her there."

"That's quite all right, Bellatrix," Snape said quietly. "I can deliver her to the Manor myself."

"Fine," Bellatrix reluctantly let go of her arm. "Then let's be off."

In her complete despair at watching her home crumble to the ground in a mass of fiery ruins, Ginny forgot to even attempt to break free of Snape's hold on her, not that it would have done her much good if she had tried.

She watched as the little sign that read, "The Burrow" became consumed by the flames, and then quite suddenly was no more.

* * *

I hope you all liked it. Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think! :) I'll try to have the next chapter up by next weekend. For updates on the writing (or for potterhead tweets) follow me on twitter LilRedSpitFire (Ginny Weasley)


	6. Chapter 6

It's a little short, sorry about that. And I didn't get it out when I meant to. But it's here now, so yay! :) Don't forget to post a review in that little box at the bottom and tell me what you think! :)

* * *

Chapter 6

Ron appeared on the stoop of Grimmauld Place, looking shaken. He slowly opened the door into the dimly lit hallway and stepped inside. Not wanting to make his presence known, he tried to close the door as quietly as he could. It was a futile effort. His best friend was alerted to his arrival immediately, having had waited for what seemed like centuries for Ron and Ginny to show up.

Harry sprinted down the hallway, stopping just in front of Ron. Ron looked at him, horrified. He could not make the image of Ginny slipping away from him leave his mind. He couldn't form words, all he could do was shake his head at Harry, still looking horrified. Harry tried to look around Ron, thinking maybe Ginny was standing behind him. He couldn't figure out why Ginny wasn't with him; surely she must be there, just hidden somehow.

Mr. Weasley and Hermione rushed into the hallway, took one look at Ron's face, and gasped loudly. A few moments passed without anyone speaking a word. It felt like an eternity. Mr. Weasley, Hermione, and Harry could only stare at Ron; Ron couldn't find his voice and continued to shake his head feebly. Finally, after a couple more terribly quiet minutes, Ron moved a bit further into the hallway, away from the front door, and met their gaze.

"She—she let go. She let go just as I was Disapparating," he then slumped against the wall, slid down it, and sat with his head between his legs and his elbows resting on top of his knees.

Hermione cried, covering her face in her hands, at the same time Mr. Weasley half fell, half leaned against the wall. Harry just stood, rooted to the spot, in front of Ron. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't.

"She didn't come with you?" He asked quietly. "Why didn't she come with you?"

Ron shook his head, as tears rolled down his face, splattering the ground.

"Snape," he said thickly, still not look up.

Hermione cried louder, tears spilling over her hands, her body shaking uncontrollably. Mr. Weasley tried to grab the wall to hold on to, settling on clutching the mirror hanging there. His face was growing steadily paler, but he still didn't utter a word, afraid to give breath to his worst nightmare.

"Snape?" Harry repeated, looking as though he didn't think he understood correctly. Ron made a nodding movement, still not picking his head up from between his legs.

Hermione's knees buckled, and she fell to the ground next to Ron. "It was S-Snape I h-h-heard in the garden, w-wasn't it?" Hermione asked thickly, trying to stem the flow of her tears.

Ron nodded his head again. Hermione made a whimpering noise, and wrapped her arms around Ron, laying her head on his shoulder, her tears moistening his sweater. Mr. Weasley was slipping inch, by inch, down the wall, still staying silent. Harry looked between Ron and Hermione; unsure of what Snape had to do with why Ginny wasn't there.

"What went wrong?" He asked a little louder, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer, afraid of what it might be.

Mr. Weasley looked back at Ron, eyes red and face gaunt, waiting to hear what happened as well, but terribly frightened of what his son might say. He knew he should have taken Ginny himself…

Hermione hugged Ron tighter, crying harder into his sweater. Ron looked up into Harry's face.

"Snape. He came in just as I was about to Disapparate with Ginny. He grabbed her arm. She—she," he choked, "she let go of me."

Mr. Weasley sputtered and finally slid the rest of the way to the floor, leaning against the wall with his head hung, tears sliding down his nose and landing on the ground, mixing with the dust. Harry nodded his head slightly, and put a hand through his hair.

Hermione looked up at him, watching him wearily.

"No," she told him after a moment.

"No, what?" Harry asked innocently, looking down at her.

"No you can't go after her."

"You don't want to save her?" Ron rounded on her, giving her an incredulous look.

"Of course I do!" Hermione looked at him in horror. "But Harry _can't._ He'd be playing right into their hands."

"This is my _sister_ we're talking about!" Ron yelled at her. "Or have you forgotten her so quickly?"

Mr. Weasley rubbed his hand over his face, "Ron please, stop yelling. I only just got your mum to have a lie down before you got here. This—this would ruin her to hear."

"No, of course not," Hermione cried, not hearing Mr. Weasley. "I _know_ it's Ginny we're talking about. But—but," she looked frightened now, as she returned her gaze to Harry. "But you mustn't. You simply _mustn't._"

"She's right, and you know it. We all know it," Mr. Weasley said in a hollow voice.

Ron shut his eyes and bashed his head against the wall.

"Stop it!" Hermione cried out, grabbing hold of him, and pulling him into her chest. He let himself fall against her.

"I have to go after her, Hermione. I have to get her back," Harry kicked the wall behind him in agitation.

"You _can't_," Hermione pleaded, still holding on to Ron, looking at Harry imploringly. "You just _can't_. It's exactly what—"

"I know it's exactly what they expect and are hoping for," Harry yelled down at her, cutting across her words. "But I have to! I have to save her!"

"No, Harry. You cannot," Mr. Weasley shook his head sadly. "There is no one that wants her back more than I, but we—we," his voice cracked, "we cannot risk the whole of the wizarding world for—for," he cleared his throat, "for one girl. Even if that one girl is my daughter, and your friend," he rubbed a hand over his face again. "And please, keep your voice down. Molly is sleeping."

"The fuck I can't!" Screamed Harry, punching the wall. "It's my fault she's been taken. They wouldn't care about her if it weren't for me!"

"No Harry. It's not your fault," Ron said very quietly.

Silence fell over the hallway. Harry seemed to have finally succumbed to the crushing weight of the news and slumped back against the wall, falling to the floor, covering his face in his hands. He felt utterly defeated. There was nothing he could do, and he knew it.

"Harry," Hermione looked worriedly at him, "I know you want to get her back, but—"

"I never told her I loved her," he said very quietly.

Ginny started to come to. She could feel that she was laying on something very hard, and cold. There were hushed voices above her, whispering quickly. She couldn't understand what they were saying. She slowly started to open her eyes. Everything was unfocused as she tried to get her bearings. After a moment, she sat up, and realized the hushed voices were coming from Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas. She could just make them out in the dim fire light that was issuing from the side of the room in a holder attached to what looked like stonewalls. They watched her anxiously.

"Wh—where am I?" Ginny asked them, trying to look around at her surroundings. She couldn't see much in the dim light, but it looked like she was in a dungeon. There were others there as well; dark heaps lying on the floor, or leaning against the walls. However, it was too dark to make out who they were.

"Malfoy Manor," Luna and Dean whispered together.

* * *

well, that's it. I'm going on vacation in a week though, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to get another chapter out before I leave or not. and I'll be gone for 2.5 weeks. So it might be a little bit before my next update. I'll try to get a chapter out before I leave.

Don't forget to review in that little box right below this, and tell me what you thought of the chapter! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the next chapter! I cut it short, because I wanted to post it sooner rather than later. I hope you all like it. It gets kind of dark. Please review down there in that little box, so I know what you think of it, and what I can improve on, and whatnot. It's really great for me to gt reviews. It helps me with my writing. Anyway, read on guys! :)

* * *

Ginny stared blankly back at them. "Malfoy Manor?"

Luna nodded. Realization started to dawn on Ginny. Of _course_ it would be Malfoy Manor. The place was perfect for the Death Eater headquarters. She looked around the dimly lit room. It looked as though they were in a dungeon. The floor was hard and cold, and the walls looked to be made of stone. The dim firelight in the brackets was casting shadows all along the walls and floors. It was cold, and slightly damp; Ginny shivered.

She looked over towards the furthest wall, and could see shadows being cast over a heap on the ground. She couldn't see what it was, but it did seem to move, slowly, up and down. As though it were breathing. Dean followed her gaze.

"That's Hannah," he said quietly, running a hand over his hair, which had grown out considerably since they had all left school. "She's—well, she's been here a while."

Ginny noticed the sadness in his voice right away. She wanted to know what had happened to her, but was worried of what the answer might be.

She looked a little further from Hannah's nearly still form and saw a few more heaps on the ground, scattered around. They were all hardly moving, and cast in so much darkness and shadow, she couldn't make out who they were either.

"Some of our classmates," Luna offered, tucking her dirty-blonde hair behind her ear. "And a few shop keepers."

Ginny looked back at Luna and Dean. They didn't seem to be harmed. Not upon first inspection at any rate. Dean was sporting a cut lip, and Luna had what appeared to be a healing black eye. They didn't look terribly underfed, or dehydrated, which was a good sign. They were both sitting up and talking, making their voices the only sound in the dank dungeon, other than the raspy breathing of the other prisoners. That's what Ginny was sure she was—a prisoner. She thought it odd though that the others were so weak or hurt, that they could only lie in heaps around the dungeon. Why were Dean and Luna all right?

"What happened to them?" Ginny asked very quietly. She remembered back to the conversation she had with Ron at the kitchen table only a few days ago (though it felt like years) and shivered.

Luna gazed towards Hannah's form, then looked down at her hands, which were resting in her lap. Dean shifted uncomfortably and ran a hand across his face. Ginny noticed he had several more scars and burns on his hand than he did a few months ago. But that was a different world, she told herself. A world with Dumbledore. And that world was gone. Forever.

"What's _happened_ to you guys?" Ginny was worried. Luna wasn't acting the same either. Her dreamy, carefree demeanor was much less dreamy and carefree. It was off putting.

Luna and Dean shared another anxious look. Dean sighed and changed his sitting position so he was sitting cross-legged. Luna pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs, and rested her head atop them.

"We've had it easy," Dean started, staring at the floor, where he was scratching his nail across the stone. "At least compared to them," he gestured towards a few of the heaps with his head. Luna nodded, not picking her head up, and continuing to gaze at Ginny. It was slightly unnerving. Ginny felt the need to look away.

She settled upon the nearest torch with a ball of firelight above it. She watched the flames dance and flicker, rotating around. It never quite touched the torch, but always came close. She continued to watch the flames for a few more moments before returning her gaze back to Luna and Dean. They really did look worse for wear the more she looked at them. They looked both physically and mentally exhausted, and whenever the flames flickered, she caught sight of more scars, scratches, and burns on both of them. What had happened to them?

Luna's hair fell into her face, and she tried to blow it back. She finally unwrapped an arm from around her legs and tucked the piece of hair back behind her ear. Ginny noticed that her hair, as well as her hands, was extremely filthy. She must have been there for weeks, living on that stone floor, Ginny thought.

"It's been a rough summer break," Dean started again, his voice cracking slightly. Luna made a sound that was halfway between a laugh and a cough. "I ended up here three or four weeks ago."

"How?" Ginny asked immediately.

"They started rounding muggle-borns up," Dean told her, his eyes watering. He rubbed at them with the back of his hand. "They want to get rid of us all."

Ginny could only stare at him. Surely he didn't mean what she thought he meant. That would be _genocide_.

"They're doing a pretty good job of it so far," Luna added quietly.

Dean nodded, "Yes, they are. It's disgusting. They had muggle-borns come to the ministry to be checked for one thing or another—and this was weeks ago, while the Ministry was still, _The Ministry_ mind you—and then they'd lead us off to another room to be questioned about our parentage," Dean's voice shook with suppressed rage, "to ensure their records about us were right I suppose," he shook his head, and gave a short, harsh laugh, "can't be sending a pure-blood or half-blood to their death by accident."

Ginny gave a startled cry. Hannah's motionless form stirred for a moment, before slumping back over.

"They're murdering all muggle-borns?" Ginny couldn't believe it. Certainly her father had never heard of such a thing, or he would have told them all at once, and tried to protect the muggle-borns. It must have been a very well kept secret to happen right under the nose of the Ministry, before they had even fallen!

"Yes," Dean shook his head sadly, remembering his horrifying experience at the Ministry. "They don't do you in right there, of course. Oh no, they take you a little ways away to an old factory building. Naturally, once word got out of why they were asking muggle-borns to come to the Ministry, people started running. But—" Dean swiped a few tears away that had fallen, and said thickly, with a quivering voice, "but they killed many of us before we caught on. Dozens of muggle-borns. Murdered."

Ginny covered her mouth with her hand, horrified. How could this be happening? How has the world gone so wrong so quickly? _How?_

Luna sniffed, and closed her eyes.

"Do you remember Justin Finch-Fletchley?" Dean asked, and Ginny nodded. He was in Harry's year, a Hufflepuff. Everyone thought Harry had petrified him. "He was rounded up same time as me. He—he—" Dean broke off, his voice strangled. He cleared his throat, "He wasn't as lucky as me. If you call _this_ lucky, that is," he gestured around the dungeon. "He wasn't deemed of any use, and they—they killed him. Right then and there, in front of us all. Same with little Collin Creevey, and his brother Dennis."

Ginny stifled another cry, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe it. It was just too horrible. To kill them, just for being muggle-borns. To _kill _them! Collin, and Dennis, and Justin, and countless others, gone. Dead. Their lives snuffed out in a blinding flash of green light. It was disgusting. It was genocide.

"You—you had to _watch_?" Ginny asked, staring at him horror.

Dean nodded. "Killed them where they stood." He sighed heavily. "You see, when they took us there, they had us in groups of twelve—they had taken our wands back at the Ministry when we had initially come in—and made us line up against a wall as they looked us over. If we weren't deemed to be useful in someway, they—well—they killed us. Right there, in that room."

The dungeon was terribly quiet. Ginny's mind was filled with images of terrified children and adults walking into this, this, this _death_ room, never to be seen again. It was one of the most frightening things she could think of. Luna looked up at her sadly, still clutching her legs close to her chest. Ginny wanted to ask how Dean managed to make it out alive but didn't want to upset him further.

"I was the only one left standing," Dean murmured a few moments later, as he watched the fire's dancing flame. "The only one. Out of twelve." He dipped his down and sniffed. "I'm not sure who got the better deal."

* * *

So there you have it. I'll try to get the next chapter out soonish. But I'm on vacation still, somewhere on the ocean in the Caribbean Sea. So I probably won't get it out too soon. I hope you liked the chapter. As I said before, please do review it down there in that white box (anonymous reviews accepted), it helps me with my writing. :) Have a good evening, morning, afternoon.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm very sorry about the wait, I got busy and whatnot. Anyway, here is chapter 8! I will hopefully put up a new chapter in two- three weeks. I'm going to Disney and (hopefully) Wizarding World in a week, so time is tight right now.

Read and enjoy! Please do review on what you think of it, I'd love to know! Just click on the little review button at the bottom. :)

* * *

"I'm so sorry Dean," Ginny reached out and touched his hand. It was rough, much rougher than it had been while they were dating. "So, so sorry."

Dean nodded slightly. "It's not your fault," he said, and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

They sat there quietly for a few moments, the firelight casting shadows all around them. Ginny's mind was racing with Dean's story. It was horrible. It was disgusting. It was something far worse than her worst nightmares. What Dean had to go through, the horrors of what he witnessed, the guilt of being the sole survivor, she didn't know how he could do it. It would be far too much for her, she had thought. She had experience with horrors. Oh yes. She could never forget the diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle, and how it possessed her, nearly killing her, but she felt that paled in comparison to what Dean had gone through.

"They thought I was useful," Dean started again, his voice cracking. He continued to keep his head down, and swiped at his eyes several times with the hand that wasn't holding Ginny's. He wanted to get his full story out. He wanted someone to know everything he had went through in case he didn't make it till the end of the war. He told Luna when she had arrived (or rather, was forcibly brought) to the manor, but he thought if anyone were to make it out alive, it would be Ginny.

"They thought I might have information on Harry," he shook his head, but still kept gazing at the ground. "Thought I may know something because we shared a dorm."

"But you can't have known anything!" Ginny looked horrified.

"They figured that out soon enough," Dean whispered. "Luckily, they just threw me down here till they decide if I'm of any use at all. I think they're planning on using me for bait."

Ginny couldn't think of what to say. There was nothing _to_ say. Nothing that made any sense, or would alleviate his pain, at any rate.

"Now that you're here though, I imagine I can't be of much use," Dean continued quietly, as Luna gazed off towards Hannah. "You're much more valuable as bait than I would ever be."

"It's true," Luna stated, still watching Hannah.

Ginny stared at her, at a loss for words.

"No, I'm not anymore useful than you, Dean," Ginny tried to turn the situation around. "I don't know anything."

"That doesn't matter," Dean said quietly. "You're Ginny Weasley."

Luna focused back on Ginny and started her disconcerting gaze one again.

"So what if I am? I don't _know_ anything."

"Ginny," Dean grabbed both her wrists and forced her to look at him. "It doesn't matter you have no information to give. You're the girlfriend of 'The Chosen One,' the sister of several Order members, the daughter of two of the Order's top members, and the friend of several more. All they need is _you_."

Ginny looked at him in fear as she realized what he was saying.

"No. No." She stammered, shaking her head slightly.

"Yes, Ginny," Dean squeezed her hands; Luna continued to watch the two. "They will use you to get to them. Especially to Harry."

"He won't come for me. He doesn't even know I'm gone, or where I am." Ginny whispered to herself, more than to Dean.

"We all know how Harry works, Ginny. The Death Eaters are well aware of his 'hero-complex' too," Dean looked down at the floor.

"He won't come," Ginny said a little louder. "He won't. Even if he knew how, or where, Hermione and the rest of the Order would never let him."

She blinked away a few more tears. She wasn't sure what she was scared of more, that Harry would walk into a trap to save her, or that she truly was on her own.

Dean let go of her hands and watched the fire dance in its ball, once again. Luna coughed and turned her gaze to the floor where she had started to trace her finger around in the dirt, making images. Ginny brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She was scared, and frightened that she would never make it out of the dungeon again; and with the realization that they would try and use her as bait to lure Harry out, she half-hoped she never would. She could never forgive herself if he came to her rescue, only to be murdered in front of her very eyes. No. He couldn't come. She was on her own.

Luna started humming quietly as she continued to draw things in the dirt.

"Luna." Ginny asked after a few minutes, "why are _you_ here? You're a pure-blood, aren't you?"

"Oh yes," Luna answered right away without looking up for her dirt drawings. "But that doesn't matter if they want something from you."

"But what could they possibly want from _you_?" Ginny asked in wonder.

"Well, I'm part of the D.A.," she stated matter-of-factly, finally looking up at Ginny, then at Dean. "I suppose they had originally hoped I would have known something. But I of course, didn't."

She looked off toward Hannah's barely moving form, yet again. She seemed to have changed the most, Ginny thought. Her whole demeanor was different now.

"But now," she refocused on Ginny. "They keep me here to pull my father's strings. You see, once they realized I wasn't in the know with Harry, they thought of something equally good. They could use me to make my father write whatever they want in _The Quibbler._"

"That explains a few things," Ginny mumbled, thinking back to an old article she had heard about in _The Quibbler_.

"Yes. It's awful," Luna nodded. "They force him to publish terrible things now, saying if he doesn't comply, he can watch as they torture me."

"That's terrible!" Ginny gasped.

"That's the Death Eaters," Dean said quietly.

A stifling silence came over the three, as none of them knew what to say next. Luna went back to making images in the dirt; Dean returned to watching the fireball, and Ginny's gaze settled on Hannah. What had happened to her? What had happened to all of the others down here who didn't even have enough energy to sit up?

The sound of feet approaching, brought all three back to attention. They looked at the door leading out of the dungeon with apprehension. Even Hannah and a few of the others seemed to give a stir. The sound was growing closer and closer. _They must be nearly to the door by now,_ Ginny thought, and unconsciously drew her legs further into her chest, while tightening her grasp around them.

"It's too early for them to be bringing us food," Luna commented quietly. "They already did that a few hours ago, while you were out."

"It must be to…_retrieve_ one of us," Dean's voice shook, and it made Ginny very uneasy. _Retrieve? Retrieve for what? _ She desperately wanted to ask, but at the same time didn't want to know.

The footsteps stopped, and the door started making noise, as if a dozen dead bolts were being thrown back simultaneously. Hannah started to whimper, and tried to curl her body more into a ball. Several of the others were watching the door in fear now, as well. Ginny could just make out their shape, and the whites of their eyes.

Slowly the door started to open, and a wand poked through.

"Make any sudden movements, and I will end you where you stand," Snape's voice filled the dungeon. He came striding towards Ginny. Hannah and the others shrank as far away as they could. Luna and Dean instinctively grabbed hold of Ginny's hands, making her feel a little less frightened. She knew, however, if Snape wanted to take her, they would be no match for him.

Snape glanced around the room, and then settled his gaze upon Ginny. He looked down his crooked nose at the three, and sneered.

"How touching," his lip curled. "It's no matter." And with that he snatched Ginny's arm and yanked her from their grasp.

"Let me go!" She screamed at him as she tried to land a few punches and kicks. Dean and Luna got to their feet instantly.

"Don't make me use this, Weasley," Snape brandished his wand at Dean and Luna, who stopped abruptly. Ginny quit struggling. She couldn't let him harm them.

"You're a traitor and a coward," she spat at him as they walked through the door and up the stairs away from the dungeon. "You're _despicable_. You make me _sick_."

Snape kept silent as they continued up the stairs.

"He _trusted _you," she pressed on, "and you _murdered_ him. Murdered him! How could you do that?! You treacherous, lying, piece of—"

"Don't," he pushed her against the wall, half way up the stairs, and barred her with his arm, "presume to know anything about that night."

He released her as quickly as he had barred her, and continued walking. She stared at him, confused. What was he saying? He _hadn't_ killed Dumbeldore? But that was ridiculous. Harry saw him do it. He _saw _him! She shook her head to clear her mind of any further thoughts on the subject, and caught back up to Snape, who was two steps ahead of her, and waiting.

They arrived at the top, and came out into a large, well-furnished sitting room. Ginny blinked several times, trying to adjust her eyes to the sudden onslaught of light.

"How good of you to retrieve the girl for us, _Severus_," Bellatrix's voice came from Ginny's right.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out in 2 to 3 weeks. Please do press the little review button and leave me a review of what you thought of it. :) I love the feedback. For any updates on the story, I do post them on my twitter LilRedSpitFire (It's a Ginny Weasley twitter account)

Good Day to you all!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry for having taken so long to get this out to you! I've been quite busy this summer actually. And I've recently started my own original story that I would like to finish and start sending out to publishers. So I didn't have the time to sit down and finish the next chapter. Anyway, I've got it here for you! So please do read and review. I love to know what you all think. I should hopefully be updating this one, and my Hinny one (I'm Just Here For The Cake) again within a month. :)

So, read and enjoy! and don't forget to review! :)

* * *

Snape's upper lip curled in disgust, but he said nothing. Meanwhile, Ginny started looking around, trying to get her bearings, now that her eyes had adjusted to the light streaming through the windows.

Bellatrix was standing a few feet away from her, on her right. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and her wild dark-brown hair fell in tendrils around her shoulders and back, giving her a half-crazed look. She was watching Snape haughtily; Narcissa and Draco were across from Ginny, seated in arm chairs on either side of the large, ornate, marble fireplace. Narcissa looked a little weary, and unsure of what to do next. Her blonde hair fell limply around her lined face. She looked much older than she was. Draco seemed frightened, and wouldn't make eye contact with Ginny. His usual neat hair was a mess, all over his face and he was slightly jumpy as he sat on the edge of his chair.

"You wanted to hear it for yourself?" Snape said coldly, watching Bellatrix with disdain, as he dragged Ginny further into the center of the room. "Here's the girl. I'll ask her the same questions. But I'm fairly certain it will yield no new answers for you."

Ginny took a deep breadth, wishing she were back in the dungeon with Luna and Dean. Anything would be better than being in the middle of Malfoy Manor, surrounded by Death Eaters.

She looked towards Draco again, but he was staring pointedly at the stone floor, clasping and unclasping his hands. She glanced at Narcissa, but the older woman was watching her sister, waiting to be told what to do, or what was going to happen next. Bellatrix was clearly the one making the shots. That revelation scared Ginny more than anything.

"Maybe you just weren't being _persuasive_ enough," Bellatrix shot back. Draco looked up at his aunt in horror, and then just as quickly resettled his gaze back on the floor. "I'm sure the girl knows something."

Ginny knew now was hardly the time to be getting upset over constantly being referred to as 'the girl,' but it still bothered her. She was one year away from being a legal adult, and didn't take well to being treated as a child. Even worse was their continual speaking about her as though she weren't there, or was too stupid to understand what was happening around her. Even in her terrified state, it angered her.

"You know, I'm standing right here," She mouthed off before she could stop herself. All eyes stared at her in reply, even Draco's. Snape sneered, Narcissa looked a little taken aback, Draco looked…worried? But that didn't seem right. Why would _he_ be worried? He didn't even _like_ her. Just as soon as she saw it, he blinked and resumed fixedly watching the floor. Bellatrix meanwhile, did not take kindly to being mouthed-off at in her own home—or what now constituted as her own home.

She cleared the few feet that separated them within seconds, and struck Ginny across the face. Instantly Ginny felt a hot, sticky, wetness trailing down her chin. One of Bellatrix's rings had snagged her lip, cutting it. She was surely going to have a bruise in the morning—if there _was_ a morning, she reminded herself. She decided then that she wouldn't let Bellatrix see how terrified she was, and so instead of cowering in fear, as Bellatrix had probably thought she'd do, she turned towards the older woman and met her glare with one of her own. It was a bold move, and probably a very unwise one, but if she was going to die today, she would go down with as much respect as she could. She would not give Bellatrix the satisfaction of watching her grovel and beg for mercy.

Bellatrix merely laughed at her, a cold, harsh laugh, and told Snape to get on with it. Ginny let out a breadth she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Have you been in contact with Harry Potter? Snape drawled, clearly bored. After all, he had already asked her these questions.

She looked back at him and snarled, "No."

"Do you know where he and the Order have made their headquarters?" He asked again, eyes flashing with annoyance.

"No. I don't," she growled, this time deciding to answer to Bellatrix instead of Snape. Maybe if she caused some friction in the group it would help her escape this hell. It was a long shot, but at this point, she'd take anything.

"Have you been in contact with anyone from the Order?" Snape didn't seem fazed by her answering to Bellatrix.

"No. I have not," she spat.

"I have told you, Bellatrix," Snape drawled once more. "She hasn't any helpful knowledge."

"Did you try Occlumemcy?" Bellatrix replied snidely.

Ginny suddenly remembered that he was a gifted Occlumenst. He would have been able to tell she was lying. No, he should have been able to tell. And yet, he wasn't outing her. He wasn't pushing for the truth. It didn't make sense.

"Of course I have," Snape responded coldly. "Did you think I would have forgotten to use it?"

"You'll have to excuse me if I don't appear to believe you," Bellatrix said drily.

"Believe what you will, but this girl knows nothing," he waved a hand dismissively towards Ginny.

"I'd like to conduct my own interrogation, if you don't mind," she smiled an awful smile, fully of malice and hate. It reminded Ginny of a predator before it devoured its prey. She shivered unconsciously.

"I believe I have already gotten the answers for you," Snape continued. "Twice."

"Yes, and thank you, _so much_ Severus," she replied, mocking him. "But now it's time for a _different_ method."

Ginny saw Snape clench his wand a littler tighter, but he made no other movement. Narcissa let out a small gasp that she tried to turn into a cough. Draco had the most worrisome expression of all. He quickly stared up at Ginny, eyes full of pain and sadness. He looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't risk doing so in front of his aunt. He continued to hold her gaze for a few more moments before covering his face in his hands and shaking his head. If what was coming scared Malfoy that much, Ginny reasoned, it sure as hell worried her. But she still wouldn't let Bellatrix catch her frightened. So she turned back to the woman, looking as defiant as her trembling body would let her. That's when she realized what 'a different method' meant.

"_Crucio_," cried Bellatrix, pointing her wand directly at Ginny.

Within a split-second Ginny was on the floor and writhing. It was the most intense pain she had ever felt. It was as though every part of her was on fire. Every part of her was burning and there was nothing she could do to end the pain. She heard a horrible screeching, painful sound, and with a start, realized it was coming from her. She was screaming, and it reverberated around the large stone living room. Her body contorted in pain, and as it did so, she caught glimpses of the others, but wasn't able to hold on to the images or process them. After what seemed an eternity, but was likely only thirty seconds or less, Bellatrix lifted the curse.

Ginny lay in a heap on the floor, unable to move. Her earlier defiance all but gone. She never wanted to feel that experience again, but knew she most likely would, because she wouldn't give Bellatrix the answers she so desperately sought.

"Now," Bellatrix started, towering over Ginny's huddled form, "have you been in contact with Harry Potter?"

Ginny used all of her strength to prop herself up on her elbow and glare up towards Bellatrix with as much hate as she could muster. "_No_."

"Wrong answer," Bellatrix sneered at her and pointed her wand at Ginny once again. Ginny looked towards Draco, noticing his head was further bent down, and he was swiping at his eyes, almost as though he had been crying. He looked up and locked gazes with Ginny. His eyes were indeed red, and looked a little wet. He looked as though he was going through a torture of his own. He looked haunted, and pained. Ginny almost felt sorry for him. _He hardly looks better off than I do_. But before she could analyze that thought, Bellatrix was cursing her once again. The last thing she saw was Draco close his eyes, trying to block it all out.

The crippling, burning fire coursed through her once again. It felt as though all her nerves were on end, and they were all screaming in unison. She was also aware of an ear-splitting scream that was issuing out of her mouth. She didn't know how much more of this she could handle. Death would have been kinder.

After a few more seconds, Bellatrix let up, looking expectant. "Where has the Order stashed Potter? Where are they? I know you know!"

Ginny struggled to pick herself up, but it was a wasted effort. Her body wasn't able to comply. She tried a few more times, but it was a futile effort, and she soon gave up all together. She breathed slowly; thankful the Malfoy's floor was cool, hard Stone. It felt good against her burning, fried nerves. She closed her eyes, summoning the strength to speak. It was getting harder and harder to hold out, but she knew she must.

"I don't know," she said at last, speaking to the floor, as she didn't have enough strength to even look up at Bellatrix.

"That is a _lie,"_ Bellatrix bent down and grabbed Ginny's face, pulling her chin up to make her eye level. "I know it is. You _know_ where Potter is."

"I don't," Ginny muttered, not able to raise her voice above a whisper. Bellatrix pulled her closer, and then threw her back to the floor. Ginny let herself fall. Her head hit the stone painfully, but she held back a gasp. It was the only act of defiance she had left.

Bellatrix was furious and wouldn't believe a word Ginny had said. She'd torture her all night if she had to.

"You _will_ tell me what I want to know," she smiled sadistically. "_Crucio_."

Ginny's body writhed once again, her gaze falling all over the room, as her head lolled from side to side. She was distantly aware of the fact that she was screaming, but wasn't sure how she could muster enough energy to do so. After a few seconds she heard a faint shout, and the pain ceased. She lay curled up on the floor, with her cheek plastered to the cool stone, and her hair sprawled out in all directions. She couldn't move to look at what, or who, had caused Bellatrix to lift the curse, but she was thankful.

"Stop," Draco said a little louder, having stood up from his chair. Ginny could tell from the tone of his voice, however, that he wasn't sure this was the best idea.

Bellatrix left her position by Ginny's side, and walked to where her nephew was now standing. She eyed him curiously at first, but then snarled at him. "What did you say?"

"S-stop," he stammered, taking a step back and bumping into his chair. Scratching sounds on the stone, and a light clicking sound moving towards the others, told Ginny, Narcissa had joined the two. Snape mustn't have moved, or he just didn't make noise when he walked, which was entirely possible, Ginny reasoned. After a few seconds of silence, and a few more controlled breadths by Ginny, she gritted her teeth and put all the strength she possessed into shifting herself so she could see where the three were now standing.

"And why should I do that?" Bellatrix leered in her nephew's face, putting Narcissa on edge. She grabbed her son's arm, though whether it were to let him know he wasn't alone, or to calm her own nerves down, Ginny was unsure.

"Because—because," Draco faltered. He couldn't get his words out. "Because you'll make her go insane, like the Longbottoms, if you keep this up." He looked down at Ginny for a brief moment, worry etched on his pale features; Making him seem twice as old as he truly was. "And she's no use to us if she's insane."

"The boy's right," Snape stated. He was standing behind Ginny, having not moved since he'd originally brought her up to the room. "If we want her as bait, we can't drive her insane."

Bellatrix looked between her worried nephew and Snape's cool, calculating stare, never bothering to spare a glance for her sister. As far she was concerned, her sister wasn't there.

"Fine," she backed away from Draco in disgust, keeping an eye on Snape as she did so. "Fine, I'll stop."

Draco let out a long, breadth no one but Ginny noticed he seemed to be holding in. _Why was he helping me? What were his motives?_

Bellatrix cast a long-lashed glance back towards her nephew as she sat back in a finely carved chair. "She's yours. Do what you want with her." She seemed to debate something, and then added, "but don't kill her. _Apparently,_ she's useful."

Ginny wasn't sure what that meant, but was happy to not be under Bellatrix's curse any longer. She glanced towards Draco, and saw that he looked nervous, as he ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. He looked like he wasn't sure what to do.

"Take her downstairs," Bellatrix barked out. "I don't want to see her, and she's getting her dirty blood all over our nice stone."

Draco nodded slightly and walked over towards Ginny's broken and bruised body. She watched as he bent down and gingerly picked her up from the ground, careful not to let any part of her hit the stone. He started off towards the stairs, watching her head and legs closely, so as not to let them hit any of the furniture or decorations. Once in the stairwell to the dungeon, he pulled her closer to him, resting her head on his chest to keep her from hitting the rail or the walls. Ginny couldn't understand why he'd helped her. Or why he was being so gentle with her now. It made absolutely no sense. They were never friends. In fact, they were often the complete opposite. But yet, here he was, carrying her down these stairs, hugging her close to him, keeping anything else from hurting her.

"Why?" She asked quietly, before they'd reached the door. It was the only word she could think of. She knew she hadn't the strength to fully interrogate him, but she also knew that he understood her question. "Why?"

He looked at her with that same pained expression, mixed with a little nervousness and, to her astonishment, compassion. He shifted her a little more against his chest, then took out his wand and opened the door. Dean and Luna were only a few feet away. Dean immediately stood up.

"What did you do to her?" He demanded.

Draco slipped inside the dungeon and closed the door, locking it. He didn't respond to Dean, but he did walk over towards where both he and Luna were now standing. Ginny continued to watch his face, confused and fascinated at the same time.

He carefully set her down, laying her head on the cold dungeon floor. He brought his hand up to her face and lightly brushed her ginger strands out of her eyes, knowing she didn't have the strength to do so herself. Dean looked at Luna, confused; Luna just shrugged. Neither of them knew what to make of this.

Draco leaned down once more, so he was only a few inches from Ginny's face. She saw again that pain and hurt, and nervousness in his eyes. Only this time, there seemed to be a little more compassion and kindness and a little less nervousness.

"I'm sorry," he said so quietly she almost thought she'd misheard. "I'm so, so sorry."

With that, he stood back up and strode towards the door. He opened it, gave one quick look back to find Dean and Luna kneeling around the floor next to where he set Ginny down at, and then quickly left the dungeon.

* * *

I'll try and get the next chapter out in a more timely fashion, but I am working on a lot of things right now. Thank you to those of you who have been reviewing my work, I really do love your reviews. The critiques are welcome, and I love hearing when you like it. :) So please do keep the reviews coming!


End file.
